


[Podfic] The Kids Run the Restaurant

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bruce got stabbed in the thigh and Alfred has the flu, Flu, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic With Music, saltines, that's it that's the fic, the title is from Bob's Burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Kids Run the Restaurantby CeruseeSummary:Bruce is high on Poison Ivy's pollen and Alfred has the flu. Good thing Jason's around to keep an eye on things.





	[Podfic] The Kids Run the Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kids Run the Restaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161298) by [Cerusee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:09:37

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Give it Away by Zero 7 from the album "Simple Things"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheKidsRunTheRestaurant/the%20kids%20run%20the%20restruant.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (13.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheKidsRunTheRestaurant/the%20kids%20run%20the%20restruant.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (13.6 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/TheKidsRunTheRestaurant/The%20Kids%20Run%20the%20Restaurant.m4b)




End file.
